Letter
by shadowstar-gzan
Summary: ONESHOT Rei writes Minako a letter. Acts 47/48/Final; semi-onesided ReiMinako shoujo-ai


**Fandom**: Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon

**Title**: Letter

**Author**: shadowstar-gzan (me)

**Category**: Angst/Tragedy

**Spoilers For**: Act 47, 48, Final

**Raiting**: PG/K+

**Pairing**: Rei/Minako [one-sided]

**Summery**: ONESHOT Rei writes a letter to Minako.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them.

**Notes**: An older fic I found while tooling around my hard drive. Unbetaed, so sorry for any inconsistencies. Let me know of any mistakes so I can fix them, please!

**Feedback** would be greatly appreciated.

-------

Minako. Aino Minako. You, the singer and the senshi and the friend and...

I hate you, you know. I hate you more than I can put into words. You knew this was going to happen, knew how this would end. You _knew_. And yet, you kept on smiling and kept on shining and it's not fair. Because you _KNEW_ and you didn't say a word, to any of us. How did you think we were going to take this? How did you think we were going to take you leaving? With smiles and bright cheer?!

I hate you, Minako. For leaving me alone with this. For leaving me the burden of comforting Usagi, for cheering up Ami and Makoto. For leaving me the burden of leadership, to lead them against Beryl and Metallia alone. I hate you so much, for leaving me.

I hate you for not letting me... For not letting me say goodbye. For not letting me kiss you. I tried once and you blew me off, told me it was inappropriate when I know you wanted that kiss as much as I wanted to kiss you. I hate you for forcing me to sing, hate you for not getting that damn surgery sooner. For not listening to me. I hate you for not letting me love you, for making me hate you like this.

We can't win without you, Minako. I hope you know that. Because there's no way I can lead them, Ami and Makoto. Lead them to victory and still come out the other side of the beast with all of us in one piece, with the world in one piece. I saw it tonight, the end. We all go down fighting her, Usagi. The Princess, OUR princess. The one you left behind, the one you were supposed to protect. I thought we had a chance when you said you were getting that surgery, when you finally came around to fight beside us, but... Now? We don't stand a chance in hell.

We're going to die, Minako. We're going to lose. The world is going to explode in a shower of light and fire and pain and we're going down with it, that ship. Our ship, the one you created with your... leaving us. The world's done for and it's all your fault. You left me alone, Minako, you left me to lead them and I can't do it. I can't do it alone and you left me here, you left me with all of this on my shoulders and I can't... I just can't.

I'm so tired. I hate you so much. Why did you... Why did you die, Minako? Why did you leave me?

There was so much... so much I wanted to say. There was so much I wanted to tell you. There were so many hugs I wanted to give you, so many kisses. Lucky charms from the temple, bad luck wards. Roses on Valentine's, or chocolate on White day. Christmas cards, a promise ring.

We're going to die, Minako. It won't be long now. Maybe... maybe we'll see each other again.

Some day.

---------------------

Rei's pen paused as she read over all that she'd written. Makoto sat across the table from her, watching silently, smartly not saying anything, her green handkerchief still fisted loosely in her hand.

"Is that... a letter to Minako?" Makoto finally asked when Rei didn't move for a long time, eyes staring at something on the page only she could see.

The dark haired miko started, blinking watery eyes at her taller friend, uncomprehending for a moment before her lips pressed into a thin line, head slowly lowering. A jerky nod followed, her hand clutching around the paper, crumpling it.

"Rei-chan..." Makoto whispered, looking briefly worried.

But they didn't have time to be worried; their phones went off at that moment, Luna's frantic call echoing in their ears as they ran from Krown.

The paper lay forgotten on the floor beside the half-pulled out orange chair. It stayed there until the Krown was nothing but dust.


End file.
